HighSchool Naruto
by Acakura
Summary: Oneshot Au Naruto. Naruto was sent to other dimension by his adopted lil brother.Finding ways to come back to Rias and Akeno.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto&HighschoolDXD One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Highschool DXD and Naruto**

"Haa" a blonde man sitting on the edge of a building roof looks to be around 17 years old wearing a majestic crimson coat sigh while looking at the moon. 'It's been 2 years since I was transported here; I wonder what Rias-chan and Akeno-chan is doing right now?". Suddenly the door to the roof is slammed. "Hey Blondie we found the artifact that can get you home." The blonde grin while giving the redhead girl thumbs up. "Good Job"

**Flashback**

2 years Ago

Naruto Dimension

"Nee otouto why did you call me here for?" asked by his big brother to his little brother Rizer. "Nothing much just need some help with this spell I learned, would you please enter the magic circle?." While smiling at his adopted brother thinking that his plan is going to be one step closer to be realize.

Naruto Namikaze, the last descendant of the powerful Dragon king Bahamut and adopted brother to Rizer Phoenix of the Phoenix clan can't help but smile at his adopted little brother antics, He always saw Rizer glaring at him while going out with Rias and Akeno, and thought that his might help him solve the mystery why he's glaring at him.

"Okay now what? "Said the blonde to the younger blonde. Suddenly a large amount of chains came out from the circle and trap him and fall face first to the ground." Otouto, what is going on here!" Naruto yell to Rizer hoping to find out why he was chained to the ground."Hahahahaha I can't believe you fell for my trap, to tell you the truth I never acknowledge you as my family, now with you going to be gone forever thanks to this old forbidden spell I found, Rias will be mine and with you gone I will inherit the clan.

"WHAT! ALL THIS FOR THE CLAN? Yelled the blonde while struggling to free himself from the chains. " no I know you have no interest in the clan, nonono the clan is just a plus. What I really after is the woman you have. With her I can complete my dreams of having a full set harem. While talking is nice and all, I really need to set my plan into motion so farewell oniisan "

With a bright flash Naruto has disappeared from the magic circle.

On Another Dimension

"arghhh I'm falling~" our blond is falling from the sky where a magic circle appeared." OH SHIT is that a hot spring" with a big splash Naruto fall straight into the hot spring."I'M ALIVE!" said the blond erupting from the hot spring. An aura of death suddenly felt by him and he turn around and what he saw four women in their birthday suit glaring at him and fast approaching him.

"Err how about we handle this like a civilized man or women." Desperately trying to get his way out of the situation….A girlish scream was heard from the hot spring.

**Flashback End**

"Hey Blondie you okay? Stop staring at me with a blank face, it creeps me out. Michi-nee, Riko-chan and Nori-chan already done packing for the trip" said the redhead to the blond. "Wait if you four go who will keep the balance of this world?.

"we already have our apprentice from each of our clan take over. you're not gonna ditch us that easy". With a glare that promise lots of pain."I was just telling a facts that I don't know, no need the you still mad because of the pudding aren't you? Said the blond with a crestfallen."I don't know what you're talking about" with a smile full of death aura. "Come on lets go down" and with that the redhead grab his arm and began dragging him downstairs.

Entering the living room he saw three girls wearing their formal dress as the four guardians. "Hello Naruto-kun" Michiko the former genbu with forest green hair and pale white skin with an aura of motherhood wearing a green Chinese dress greeted him. "Hey Naruto look at this sword I make. It's a sword that has a rune to invoke a lightning spell. Pretty cool huh". Riko the former seiryuu that is hazelnut colored hair, same pale white skin as Michiko and wearing a black colored Chinese dress.

"it's time we get the show on the road" Noriko former Byakko a sky blue hair girl with a bit tan wearing a blue Chinese dress said to them all."Wait I forgot my plushies at my room" the redhead know as Kimiko, Former Suzaku and the most hyperactive girl Naruto has ever seen.

Back to Naruto Dimension

"Oh Rias darling it's time you become mine or I will burn those behind you to crisp". Rizer said to Rias while giving her a dark smile while the girl at his back is happy for another addition. "I already told you that I will not marry you". Said the heir of the gremory. A sudden influx of youki flares inside the room attracting everyone attention. At the corner of the room a large black portal fit enough for people to walk in or out appeared. Then a person was thrown out of the portal then another one piling on the previous one and another one for a total of five people piling on top of each other.

"Argh! Get off you girls are heavy!"the blond said. "What did you say?" said the redhead. "I'm not heavy, I lost 3 kg this month" the blue hair girl pouted. "Michi nee you're hurting my back" The hazelnut hair girl said. "ara it's not nice to tell a girl about our weight na-ru-to-kun" said the green hair with purple aura at her back.

"Naruto!" Rias and Akeno said at the same time.

"Impossible"Rizer was starting sweating bullets.

"Oh hi there Rias-Chan, Akeno-Chan it's been a while. With that said the two girls storm to him and started pummeling him while the others just stare blankly at the trio. "Oh hi there my ass you disappeared for two years and that is the best word that came out from your mouth you better have a good explanation for all the things happened while you're gone" Rias said to the beaten Naruto on the floor while Akeno was having a thought of many sadistic idea to torture the blonde.

"urgh what truck hit me. First let me handle this bastard for tricking me and sending me to other dimension then I explain what happened" and as soon as Naruto said that, Rizer and his girls has the beating of the lifetime from Naruto and his girls.

After the explanation from Naruto Rias and Akeno grim a bit since now they have to share Naruto with the four girls. After a talk with the girls and some light tap to Naruto*bloody on the floor again* Rias and Akeno give approval to Naruto.

"So issei, yuuto, koneko and asia. Thank you for taking care of Rias-chan and Akeno-chan" the blonde slightly bow to them " don't worry about it, it's our duty as a team" issei said to Naruto "Am I included in the team? Naruto eyes sparkles. "Err I guess so, since you close to Rias sempai and Akeno Sempai. A loud "YAY!" heard.

Rias grab Naruto by his arm and say "Now that this is all settle we got need to catch up Naruto for all the times we miss and I think Akeno just bought a whip last week." Naruto starting to pale. "This is not good since when Rias and Akeno an S…need to find and escape route" Naruto start panicking and saw others giving him a prayer so that he will survive what Rias and Others have in store for him ." Umm Rias-Chan can we four join you?" Michiko said with a glee. "hmm sure the more the merrier" by this Naruto beg Issei and the gang one last time while issei giving him an cross arm signifying no. "nooo Betrayer!" Naruto clawed the ground fighting Rias pull but to no avail he can't win when six women involve.

The end

**Well my first One Shot. I'll bet many grammar error but what the heck I not a good writer and this is just a passing time project. If you wanna review go ahead. flames are not appreciated but an advice is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

….this is the kind of stuff that will be the downfall of ?...even a little kid know what sex is is NOT THE BEST WAY OF SOLUTION. I've seen the adult fanthinngy website and to tell you the truth it's most totally awful. The arrangement of story in list is messy and it hurt my eye with all the wonderful color that it to mention its filter A BETTER SOLUTION SINCE YOU LET THIS HAPPENED FOR A LONG TIME .end

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

Acakura


End file.
